


BAU Oneshots

by ghastlytears_nether



Category: Criminal Minds (US TV)
Genre: Behavioral Analysis Unit (Criminal Minds), F/F, F/M, Fluff, Gen, I might add more tags, Im not good at this am I, M/M, Moreid, Multi, Other, Short, oneshots
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-03-17
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 04:01:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 902
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23188912
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ghastlytears_nether/pseuds/ghastlytears_nether
Summary: i take just about any requests*just not smut sorry broskis im underage and that would be weird*
Relationships: Aaron Hotchner/Spencer Reid, Derek Morgan/Spencer Reid, Emily Prentiss/Spencer Reid, Penelope Garcia/Derek Morgan
Comments: 9
Kudos: 40





	1. intro

This is my first post on here so yeah read the description  
i will write any kind of request yall have except for smut *sorry*  
yeah  
i may or may not have a small obsession with this show


	2. my car won't start

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Morgan comes to bring Spencer his bag. He is about to head home, but his car won't start.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote this a while ago and decided to post it. I will begin writing the requests now and post tomorrow or the day after.

Knuckles wrapped hard at the door of Dr. Spencer Reid’s apartment, scaring him. Still breathing a bit faster than normal, he walked to the door and pulled it open to reveal a soaking wet Derek Morgan, standing at his front step.   
“You are lucky I like you baby boy,” Morgan chuckled, holding out a leather case, “You left this at the office.”  
“Th-thank you,” Spencer said breathlessly, his head down, blushing at the pet name.   
“You alright kid?” Morgan asked. The kid had been acting differently recently. He had been reacting to Morgan’s every touch and word in a way that made it so blatantly obvious to the rest of the team: Spencer had a huge crush on Derek Morgan. But the other man seeed not to notice. He never noticed the way Spencer’s face turned red when he called him pet names or when he smiled because Morgan kept ruffling his hair, or even how Spencer tried to sit as close to Morgan as possible, whether on the jet, in a meeting, or just in the office.   
“Yeah, yeah, of course,” Spencer muttered, taking the case, “Thanks.”  
“Sure, just remember to get your stuff okay pretty boy,” Morgan laughed, ruffling the younger one’s hair before walking off down the hall, back outside to his car. The second he was out of sight, Spencer closed the door, pressing his back against it as he cursed.   
“I could have told him,” He muttered, mentally slapping himself, “I could have told him right then and there but no…” He was about to finish his thought when, once again, knuckles wrapped against the hard wood door. Spencer stood quickly, took a deep breath, and opened the door.   
“So uh, my car won’t start and there is no way I’m walking three miles in this weather,” Morgan rambled, standing back at the doorstep. Spencer smirked, stepping aside and mostioning for the other man to come inside.   
“We’ll have to share a bed if you don’t mind. My couch is less than ideal and I have a feeling you don’t want to sleep on the floor,” Spencer said, walking further into the clustered apartment. Almost every inch of the place was covered in papers, books or old case files.   
“Oh I don’t mind sharing a bed with you baby boy,” Morgan smirked, swinging an arm around Spencer’s shoulders with a cheesy smile on his face.   
“Whatever. I’m going to put on my pyjamas. The bathroom is down that hall if you need it.”

Morgan climbed into the full size bed next to Reid having changed into a pair of sweats he kept in his truck and no shirt as his was still soaking wet and his extra seemed to have disappeared. The younger man lay in gray sweatpants and a soft flannel, curled up with his back to Morgan on top of the covers. His stomach rose and fell softly, telling Morgan he was asleep. Feeling the heat of Morgan’s body, the younger one rolled over, curling up with his head now in Morgan’s lap. Morgan chuckled quietly but not quiet enough.   
“Wha-?” A groggy Reid lifted his head before abruptly dropping it back into Morgan’s lap.  
“Sorry pretty boy, didn’t mean to wake you,” Morgan apologized, running his hands through Spencer’s hair.   
“Mmm, it’s fine,” Spencer replied, not paying attention to his current position.   
“C’mon, you’re gonna get cold,” Morgan whispered, gently moving Spencer’s head to pull the covers over the both of them. Spencer groaned but moved so Morgan could move the blankets. “Damnit,” Morgan cursed under his breath, “You’re so adorable when you’re tired like this.” Let’s just say Morgan was far better at hiding his feelings than the other man.   
“Wha’d you say?” Spencer asked groggily, moving back to being cuddled by the other man once they were both under the covers.   
“Nothing baby boy, don’t worry about it.” Soon, Spencer was curled up closer to Morgan, Morgan’s arm around his hips, holding him, his other hand under Spencer’s head, Spencer’s fingers intertwined with his. Quickly, the two fell asleep in each other’s arms.


	3. family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> request: Would you consider Aaron and Spencer, all the ways they sneak around the office and on cases to steal kisses and secret snuggle moments re-affirming their love for one another, thinking that no one knows and the whole team not only knows but plays distraction so that no-one else figures it out, like Strauss or LEO's when out on a case.   
> it was cute and quick to write  
> i am working on the other request but it is taking a bit more time

They would share the one-bed hotel rooms on cases. The others didn’t mind. They knew Hotch and Spencer were together but everything they saw was innocent and sweet. The two cared about each other. They would sneak off just before the jet left to catch a kiss or hug for a while. Once on the jet, they would always take the couch, Spencer “accidently” falling asleep on Hotch. Once they got to the offices, the others of the team made sure they were the ones that didn’t go into the field. They would never tell the couple but they did their best to give the two maximum time together, even Rossi. JJ once even caught a photo of the two in Hotch’s office. Spencer had fallen asleep in Hotch’s arms. However, there had been days Spencer would come in with a hoodie that obviously wasn’t his and the entire team had to come up with excuses for Strauss. They had covered for the two as often as needed. What can they say? They’re a family, and family has each other’s backs.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> sorry for any mistakes


End file.
